


First Christmas at Home

by slothfulswap



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, its just super fluffy, there really isnt much else to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 08:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18495613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothfulswap/pseuds/slothfulswap
Summary: Bananun Christmas fluff.





	First Christmas at Home

**Author's Note:**

> Li s t en i know its april okay b U T it doesn't stop me from writing christmas gays,,, :)
> 
> thanks to lily for proofreading uwu im love u bby  
> this is also dedicated to lily as well

As Lana stepped out of her car she was surrounded by the brisk December air, causing her to shiver. Snow fell steadily, enough to coat the ground in a thin layer. It was falling fast enough for Lana to know that in a few hours the neighborhood would be a winter wonderland. The blinds were open, the lights were on, and Mary Eunice could be seen in the kitchen. A warm smile tugged at Lana’s lips as she approached the house and fumbled with her keys a bit. Unlocking the door, she stepped inside and was overwhelmed by the heat radiating from the fireplace. The closing of the door caught Mary’s attention, and she peered up at Lana. A moment later she tiptoed over to her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around the brunette.

 

“Merry Christmas!” A quick kiss was pressed to the back of Lana’s neck as she spoke.

 

“Merry Christmas, doll.” Although Lana was an atheist and as such didn’t believe in celebrating Christmas, she’d do anything to see Mary Eunice happy. “Where’s Lizard?”

 

“ _ Lizzie _ . She’s asleep in our bedroom if you want you can wake her up. She needs to try and eat again.” A small frown washed over Mary’s lips.

 

“Is she still not eating?”

 

“Not much, she barely touched the food I set out for her this morning. I think she has a hurt tooth or something. She’s walking normally, breathing normally, her eyes look normal, but she just doesn’t want to eat.”

 

“Hey, are you feeling any better?”

 

A puzzled look washed over Mary Eunice’s features, “What do you mean?”

 

“Before I left for work you said your period cramps were bad.”

 

“I’m fine.” Lana nodded and headed off back to their bedroom.

 

It was dark aside from the warm glow of the nightlight. Lizzie was a big dog, and finding her sprawled out, taking up most of the room on the bed, had caused Lana to snort in amusement. She walked over to the dog and pet the top of her head with the utmost care, trying not to wake her yet. Like usual, there was a long string of slobber hanging from Lizzie’s heavy jowls that turned Lana’s stomach.

  
  


Lana and Mary had gotten Lizzie a few weeks after leaving Briarcliff; Mary hadn't wanted to stay home alone and Lana hadn't wanted to leave Mary alone while at work. At first, they had agreed on a cat, but when Mary Eunice had locked eyes with the St. Bernard who was too big for the cage she was put in, she'd fallen in love. They took her home and named her Lizzie. She was an older dog, so she didn't do much, but Mary always made sure to work in Lizzie’s daily walk to keep her bones and body healthy. Mary had so much love in her heart for everything that breathed, it never ceased to amaze Lana. Lana, on the other hand, could take or leave the pet; the slobber and shedding was horrid. Mary told her she’d get used to it all, but nine months later and she was still waiting to adjust.

 

Gently, Lana shook the dog awake which caused Lizzie to make a quiet grunting noise before opening her eyes. She nuzzled her snout into Lana’s hand which earned a soft smile from the brunette. Though she bordered on two hundred pounds, she seemed to firmly believe she was a lapdog. Lizzie slowly scooted into Lana’s lap and with a sigh of defeat, she ran her hands through Lizzie’s fur.

 

“Mary Eunice told me you aren’t feeling well, but she also told me you haven’t eaten. We’ll take you to the vet after Christmas. Right now, you need to eat.” She gently pushed at Lizzie to get off of her and she did. The dog hopped off of Lana and left the room in search of Mary Eunice.

 

Looking down at the blankets, there was a big pool of slobber right on Mary’s side. Gathering the blankets, she carried them to the laundry room and piled them in followed by detergent and a bit of fabric softener. She closed the washer and started it before walking back to the kitchen. Mary Eunice was kneeling down in front of Lizzie, petting the top of her head. She smiled at the sight as she sat down next to them, wrapping her arm around Mary. Lizzie looked at Lana then leaned forward and licked at Mary’s face.

 

“Hey! That’s not yours to lick little lady.” Mary giggled at Lana’s words as she very carefully pushed Lizzie away from her face. “Mary, did you see that? She looked at me! She was aware of what she was doing!”

 

“Lana-” Mary’s brows furrowed at the accusation, “She’s a dog, dogs lick!”

 

Lana quietly huffed and just buried her face in Mary’s neck. “Did she eat?”

 

“No… Lana, I’m worried-” Tears collected in her eyes and threatened to spill over. Hooking her finger under Mary’s chin, Lana coaxed her girlfriend to look at her. A gentle kiss was placed just underneath her right eye.

 

“She’ll be fine. We’ll take her to the vet after Christmas, alright?” Mary nodded and wiped at her eyes.

 

Collecting herself, she detached from Lana’s grip and stood up. She checked the batch of cookies in the oven. The smell of freshly baked cookies wafted into the air made Lana’s mouth water. Rising to her feet as well, Lana stepped back into the living room to read. Mary put on an oven mitt before pulling the cookies out and laid them on top of the stove to cool.

 

Walking on her toes, she made her way to Lana and sat down. She knew walking on her toes was an unhealthy habit, but she couldn’t cut it for some reason. Ocean hues searched for mocha ones, wanting contact, but it never came. A soft sigh exhaled past Mary’s lips as she looked forward.

 

Her focused stayed trained on the TV in front of her before she closed her eyes. The sound and heat of the fire was a calming mixture; it allowed a wave of contentment to wash over her body. Only when Lana shifted to get up did she snap out of her trance. Lana walked over to the turntable and pulled out one of her vinyls, Ben E. King. Flipping it on, she placed it down and lowered the needle on one of the grooves. The sweet melody of Stand By Me filled the silence in the room. Lana spun around on her heel and looked at Mary Eunice. She offered the blonde her hand with a smile spreading across her lips.

 

“Wanna dance?” Mary graciously took hold of her lover's hand, tugging her up and close. Leaning close, Mary rested her head against Lana’s shoulder, placing a soft kiss to her neck. “That tickles-” Lana mumbled under her breath.

 

“I don’t have to do it again?” She started pulling away but Lana only pulled her closer.

 

“I never said to stop, I simply said it tickles.” Lana placed a soft kiss to Mary’s temple as she swayed with the younger woman.

 

The fire crackling, the music playing, the warmth of Lana’s body, the quiet humming from the woman made this night perfect. Her eyes fluttered closed and then back open as she peered out the window, sparkling with pure excitement upon spotting the snow sprinkling on the ground. Mary slowed down her swaying before pulling away and rushing to the window.

 

“Can we go?” Lana exhaled softly but nodded.

 

“Bundle up!”

 

Mary scurried off to the bedroom and quickly put on one of Wendy’s sweaters and layered one of Lana’s hoodies on top. Lana told Mary they’d go shopping for clothes after Christmas, sometime in January because shopping now was, ‘Damn near impossible.’ She slipped on one of Lana’s pairs of leggings that failed to fit her properly, coming up just above her ankles and layered that with a pair of sweats. Pulling the hood up, Mary walked out to the living room and grabbed Lana’s boots before slipping them on and heading outside.

 

The cold gently nipped at her nose, the contrast between the heat inside and freezing outside made her shiver a little. Mary dug into the pockets of the sweatpants and put on the gloves that were stored there. She rubbed her hands together and stepped off the porch and into the snow. The smile that took home on her lips was soft, she never went outside in the snow much at Briarcliff, Jude said they never had time for childish activities. Kneeling down in the snow, she gathered a big pile in her hands and molded it into a snowball and began building a little snowman.

 

The front door opened wide and out stepped Lana bundled in a thick winter coat, sweats, boots, and gloves. Lana walked over next to Mary Eunice and watched as she gave the snow creature some eyes. She sat down next to Mary and wrapped her arm around the woman’s waist, but Mary swatted her hand away as she started losing her balance.

 

“Your butt is going to get cold.” Mary pointed out.

 

“I’ll be fine. What’s his name?” Lana gestured toward the snowman.

 

“I think I’m gonna call him Simone.” In a slow movement, Lana pulled out a baby carrot for his nose. Mary’s eyes widened as the smile on her lips got bigger.

 

Wrapping her arms around Lana, she knocked them both onto the snow and slowly peppered kisses all over the woman’s face. Lana let out uncharacteristic giggles, a sound that only Mary Eunice could ever draw from her. She reciprocated, wrapping her arms tightly around the former nun. Inhaling the woman’s scent never failed to relax Lana’s nerves and have her eyes fluttering shut. Mary’s breathing slowed, calmed, as they laid there in the snow wrapped in each other's arms.

 

Time passed, neither were sure how much, but it certainly got colder. Mary was nuzzled against Lana’s chest, keeping her nose warm and Lana buried her face in Mary’s hair. A few more minutes of silence passed before Lana let out a quiet chuckle, her hands gently combing through Mary’s bangs.

 

“I love you.” It was the first time either of them had said it to each other. It caught Mary off-guard. She raised her head slightly to look at the woman below her.

 

They made eye contact for a few minutes before a big smile took over her lips. It was the happiest either of them had felt since Briarcliff, the feeling almost foreign at this point.

 

“I love  _ you _ .” She made sure to put extra emphasis on ‘you’.

 

Lana swore she’d never recover from hearing those three words, especially coming from Mary Eunice. Tears stung at her eyes as she buried her face against the blonde’s shoulder.

 

“Wait- Lana don’t cry!” She tilted her head down to kiss Lana’s forehead, “Please?”

 

“I guess Christmas miracles are real.” A laugh fell from her lips, but Mary’s brows furrowed. Lana simply tugged Mary closer. “Let’s go inside, it’s getting colder.”


End file.
